Break and Melt
by katielight
Summary: One year into Serenity's relationship with Seto Kaiba, the romance that once showed such promise of blossoming has torn itself to shreds, Seto kaiba takes his abusive up bringing he once had, out on Serenity through any way he sees fit often sadisticly M
1. Break me

**Disclaimer**

Does not own the rights to the songs used in this fic  
**Melt your cold cold heart** as sung by norah jones  
**Break me** by Jewel

Or the rights to Yugioh

* * *

**Break and Melt**

**Summary  
Love can be cruel and very painful, Serenity Wheeler knows all about this type of love. One year into her relationship with Seto Kaiba, the romance that once showed such promise of blossoming has torn itself to shreds, Seto kaiba takes his abusive up bringing and the tragic past he once had, out on his girlfriend through any way he sees fit, often in the most sadistic of ways. Can she get out? or is she so in love with him that just the mere feeling of his hands against hers is enough to keep her going for another day in a promise of tomorrow that will never come  
Angst/Hurt **

Rated M for violence and abuse of the sexual kind

**NOTE**

While this is Silentshipping its not of the nice kind.

I aim to keep the characters true to form and bring out the sweet side of Serenity and the egotistical side of Seto.

* * *

"I hate you" He growls, wrapping his ice cold hands around her delicate neck.

She felt her head spin and face flush as she gasps for breath.

He throws her against the four post bed, she lands against the elegant left post.

Kaiba grunts as he lifts her up by her long brown hair and hears her scream in pain.

"Ahhh" she shrieks, noone can hear them.

The room is big and the surroundings are beautiful, yet the pain Serenity is in is anything but beautiful.

Slamming her against the mattress he tears off her strapless pink night dress.

He enters her with force digging his nails into her thighs, all the while panting the words "I hate you"

Serenitys tears fall down past her cheeks, and onto her bosom where Kaiba squeezes roughly. She yelps every so often, all the while immersed in the pain of the blow each time he slaps, spits and grabs at her while engaging in sexual intercourse.

Her hands are wrapped behind her back, tied up with silk white cloth, they rub and blister her skin as Seto pulls backward and forward.

All serenity can think of is the pain and agony of craving his touch, even just the feeling of the back of his hand against her face was sustaining.

Every time he murmurs the words "I hate you" She shuts her eyes and focuses on a time when he did not hate her, in fact he confessed how much he loved her.

Determined to reach a climax kaiba, grabs his belt and whips serenity over the face, the buckle jabs at her skin, her lips crack and bleed.

The lashes are so swift, that she barely has any time to make a sound, the screams that her mind is making are louder than her actual sounds.

He grins with a devils eye when she winces, he loved how she lay there and took it all in, this piece of flesh that he was free to mutate at his discretion.

Once kaiba was fully satisfied, he withdrew from her and zipped up his leather pants. He tore the silk cloth off her tied hands. She gasps at this swift motion, which had left a fresh pinkish mark around each wrist

Combing his hair in the mirror and glances over at the fragile woman, trembling on the bed, her body is covered in fresh marks and sweat.

"That oughtta sting" He smirks.

He grabs his breif case and walks out of the room telling her that he had to be at work. "I have more fun in that hell hole than Ive ever had with you" he flashes her a sly grimace then slams the door shut.

Checking on Mokuba who lay asleep in his room before he left, Kaiba gently strokes his little brothers hair. He cares a great deal for his little brother, him and only him.

"I will not let anyone hurt you" he softly whispers in a tender act of brotherly love and compassion.

The sun was rising and the orange glare beams into Kaiba's bedroom through the window, where Serenity lay, curled up on the bed.

She has not put her dress back on yet......

_"you can hurt me  
with your bare hands  
you can hurt me, using the sharp end of what you say  
But I'm lost to you now  
there's no amount of reason to save me"_

* * *

_One year ago_

She touches his knee, ever so gently as not to upset or uneasy him.

He lets tears fall from his luminous blue eyes so freely.

"Its all thanks to you Serenity" He silently whimpers.

She seizes the opportunity to embrace the saddened and weakened man in her arms.

He responds favorable with a much needed hug of acceptance.

"All you ever wanted was to be loved" "And I...I love you" Her words linger in his mind.

He wipes his eyes and clasps both of her soft creme colour hands together.

"I think i love you too"

* * *

How did the man who had broken down the walls of his shattered past, turn so vicious toward the one female who had tried to save him?  
Their love was passionate and tender, and every day was new for both of them.......

Sadly as the months wore on, Seto Kaiba became increasingly agitated. Work was piling up and the stress of running an international multi million dollar company was resting on his shoulders like a heavy ton of bricks.

He dare not scream at his little brother, for he knew he could always trust the little boy who would cry in his room at night after witnessing another brutal attack that Gosaboru let out on Kaiba.

Blood would stain the velvet carpet, that metal leash would be wrapped around his elder brothers throat so tight, Seto could almost feel his face turning a dark shade of blue.

The rippling sound of his step fathers harsh words remained imbedded in Seto's memory....and this is what caused his rage to the one girl who had dared to give herself over to him.

Serenity lay bruised and battered covered under the dark blue sheets.  
The words replaying over and over in her head.

_Why cant i free your doubtful mind and melt your cold cold heart?

* * *

_

TBC

Is it any good?  
Should i continue?


	2. Make up and lies lost in you

**Disclaimer**

Does not own the rights to the songs used in this fic  
**Melt your cold cold heart** as sung by norah jones  
**Break me** by Jewel

Or the rights to Yugioh

* * *

**Break and Melt**

**Summary  
Love can be cruel and very painful, Serenity Wheeler knows all about this type of love. One year into her relationship with Seto Kaiba, the romance that once showed such promise of blossoming has torn itself to shreds, Seto kaiba takes his abusive up bringing and the tragic past he once had, out on his girlfriend through any way he sees fit, often in the most sadistic of ways. Can she get out? or is she so in love with him that just the mere feeling of his hands against hers is enough to keep her going for another day in a promise of tomorrow that will never come  
Angst/Hurt **

Rated **M** for violence and abuse of the sexual kind

**NOTE**

While this is Silentshipping its not of the nice kind.

I aim to keep the characters true to form and bring out the sweet side of Serenity and the egotistical side of Seto.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
"Make up and lies are lost in you" **

Serenity was once a vibrant happy go lucky girl with a kind heart and positive attitude.  
Hired at Kaiba Corp initially as one of Seto Kaibas staff as Mokuba Kaiba had thought this would be a good idea

"Having some nice female faces working here will be good for you Bro" he told him, with a cute look in those large dark eyes of his.

Serenitys memory flips back when her and Seto had embraced each other for the first time and how gentle he was.  
She begins to whimper into the feather pillow as she remembers when it all changed, from nowhere like a storm without warning.

Serenity was told to leave K.C as Seto had promised to care for her as her loyal boyfriend

"you'll have everything you ever wanted" he warmly told her, as the two of them lay intertwined in each others naked body movements.

This warm smile that Serenity managed to bring out in the CEO has since faded.

NOW

Serenity remains a prisoner of the Kaiba Mansion as a dirty secret that Seto does not want to be resurfaced. Noone must ever know what he does to this fragile auburn haired girl with green eyes behind closed doors.  
Her friends no none of this secrettorture and sadism that is committed on Seto Kaibas part, especially Serenitys brother Joseph Wheeler, the shaggy blonde male with a soft heart for women, and his sister his the queen of his heart. Serenity knew her elder brother would run to the ends of the earth and beyond for her, and that would mean risking his own life.

Visits with her sweet brother were very infrequent as him and her friends were under the impression that Serenity was blissfully happy in the relationship with this cold yet loyal man who had been captivated by Serenity completely and that happiness in Serenity made Joey happy, even if it was the love of Kaiba that kept her warm at night. His baby sister was happy and well looked after and Joey could not ask for more.

She emerges from her bed and walks into the bathroom to look at her face

"How many bruises to i need to cover today?" She asks herself, running a solitary finger down her bruised skin.

Her hands are like ice over her cracked lips, encrusted with dry blood.

Thoughts of her brother, bring her back to thoughts of her boyfriends little brother.

Did he know what Seto did to the so called "love of his life?"

Fresh salty tears fall from her crushed eyes as she ponders this thought.

"Surely Mokuba would not agree with Seto's...." her thoughts are interrupted by the notion that her elder brother has arrived.

Serenity adds the finishing touches to the layers of foundation she had applied onto her face and sighs heavily while brushing her long brown hair.

She could never tell Joey anything that went on, should he ever become suspicious she would freeze on the spot. Serenity knew if she ever cried on Joeys shoulder over Seto's violence that her brothers rage would be inconsolable that he would head straight for Kaiba and receive such a feirce beating from the CEO that he would have no choice but to leave humiliated and scorned....

Pressing her fingers over her pink sun dress, Serenity forces a smile and commends herself for the cuts and bruises she had managed to evade.

"Time to see Joey" She smiles through the tears.

* * *

_Time to see Joey and blink through my tears  
Time to see Joey and shrink away fears  
_

_Time to hide my feelings of shame  
Time to hide and play the lie game  
_

_Time to embrace my brother with a hug  
Time to embrace this great hole i have dug_

_Time to receive a kiss on the cheek  
Time to receive a voice not to speak_

_Time to be happy and pretend it so  
Time to be happy so he will never know_

_Time to play actress with a face full of make up  
Time to play actress and tell myself to "Wake up"_

_Time to look outside to the sun  
Time to spend hours as the happy one_

_Time for my voice to only speak joy  
Time to treat my heart like a toy_

_Time to see the day out with lies  
Time to await the night when il cry_

* * *

A vision in silk with golden jewels. She walks poised, her long dark hair flowing over like a river. The smell of her body as intense as a fire ignited.

Seto purrs as he licks her lean leg up and down, then up again and down until he places his tongue somewhere she can really be delighted.

On the black velvet bed he kisses her shoulder and moans her name. "Take me" She whispers so lightly.

Large blue eyes on mocha colored skin widen in happy surprise as he enters her swiftly, each motion like a crashing wave, bubbling over warmly.

"Isis" he pants. Heavier each pant gets with each mention of her name.

Arching her neck back against the pillow she groans loudly. The moon shines on his sleek back as he makes the nicest of music with the most elegant of women he had met.

"You are as good as they....." "they...." before the sentence can even escape her lips, she comes to an impressive climax, sweat dripping from her delicate brow.

He smiles and removes himself, caressing her left breast with his hand.

"As good as they what Isis?" he purrs into her ear.

She shivers an intoxicatingly good feeling for her as she does.

"As they say Mr Kaiba"

"As they say"

He leads the egyptian beauty off her bed and holds on to her breasts before kissing them gently with his soft lips.

"Shall we take a shower before I must depart?"

**Meanwhile in the cool of the night**

Serenity cries an excessive amount of tears, that are about to run dry. Thoughts of her brothers innocent smile and happiness toward her favorable relationship cuts her like a knife inside.

This betrayal was tearing her apart, but she would never tell, NEVER not just for Kaiba but for her brother......

"Are you really happy sis?" Mr wheeler asks as he leaves the mansion.

Serenity inhales and forces out another "yes very happy"

The moment Joey heads to his motorbike, she closes the door and slowly heads into one of the many bathrooms, where she slumps herself against the floor and cries, these tears would take her right into the night until her "boyfriend" returned. Fresh from a rendezvous with an egyptian goddess whom Serenity knew nothing about.

A grin breaks across his face when he thinks of the devilish deeds he can get away with.

Being rich, gorgeous and in control is everything and being the broken down little whipping girl was nothing........

He slams the bedroom door shut, as the night turns into morning. his arrival home sent shivers down Serenitys spine, bad painful shivers....

She closes her eyes and prays to herself that tonight he will just slump down on the bed and go to sleep..

"Dear god, please let Seto sleep tonight" "Please keep him from touching me"

* * *

TBC

Well thats chapter two

REVIEW and tell me your thoughts


	3. The Women

**Disclaimer**

Does not own the rights to the songs used in this fic  
**Melt your cold cold heart** as sung by norah jones  
**Break me** by Jewel

Or the rights to Yugioh

* * *

**Break and Melt**

**Summary  
Love can be cruel and very painful, Serenity Wheeler knows all about this type of love. One year into her relationship with Seto Kaiba, the romance that once showed such promise of blossoming has torn itself to shreds, Seto kaiba takes his abusive up bringing and the tragic past he once had, out on his girlfriend through any way he sees fit, often in the most sadistic of ways. Can she get out? or is she so in love with him that just the mere feeling of his hands against hers is enough to keep her going for another day in a promise of tomorrow that will never come  
Angst/Hurt **

Rated **M** for violence and abuse of the sexual kind

**NOTE**

While this is Silentshipping its not of the nice kind.

I aim to keep the characters true to form and bring out the sweet side of Serenity and the egotistical side of Seto.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
The women **

she was leather, wrapped in lace  
A cunning smile across her face  
Tempting him with cherry lips  
He places warm hands around her hips

Creamy skin soaked in sweat  
The smell of perfume, he wont forget  
Her hair is gold with curls that fall  
He longs to consume her all and all

Curves that are held in perfect place  
the soft act of love making in the right haste  
her bed is a haven for him to embrace  
this gives him cause to experience every taste

Delicate and dangerous  
Pretty and unclean  
Every act is sexual  
And completely unseen

He knows that his girlfriend cries alone  
He knows she is waiting for him at home  
The rain falls outside, she whimpers as it pours  
Yet on the blondes ear he gently naws

She moans in delight and wraps him inside  
He enters her swiftly with such strong pride  
The fierceness of these two is erupting in flames  
when at last they both climax, and sink into what once they came

"that was amazing" she whispers wildly.  
He places his white shirt back on with a proud smirk controlling his face.

"Well I aim to please Mai"

She giggles and twirls a lock of blonde hair seductively.

He wished to have her again, but not yet, not now.

"I shall have you again Mai Valentine" he spoke so forwardly.

She lapped up every word like a cat with milk in her bowl....

He pressed both hands against her firm breasts, incased in a black corset, as he does she closes her purple eyes and licks the side of setos face.

For that moment the earth stands still. The sun is rising and orange light encases both of them.

"I want you to come to my abode next time i see you" he murmurs.

Mai opens her eyes and moves away. "What about Serenity?"

"Argh do not say her name, please Mai" he spits fiercely.

She widens both eyes and stares at him curiously.

He grabs both her shoulders tightly and smiles at her a luscious grin.

"I will send someone to pick you up" he informs. "Bring your corset, and nothing else"

Mai could not resist, even if she knew that what she was doing was wrong.

Biting her lip in pleasure of the thought, she agrees willingly.

"Dwell in thoughts of me until we meet again" He whispers.

"My lady dearest you are mine" he says, walking out.

When the night arrives seven days later he shall have her yet again....

* * *

Serenity washes herself in the luxurious bathroom.

Everything is perfect and neatly designed. The room is spacious and clean and always kept in order...

Yet she is miserable and feels dirty inside. No matter how hard she scrubs her skin, the muck will not come off.

Her arms grow red, her face is pink and her frustration is taken out on her naked body as she lathers herself in soap.

the rain was nice against the large windows, and they echoed her tears which she had cried until they at last ran dry.

Knowing seto would be home soon, Serenity lept out of the bath and wrapped herself in a pink night robe.

She was left to wander the rooms and gardens of the Kaiba mansion, day after day, hour after hour, second after second...

did she ever complain? no for she did not dare....

Did Joey know, not now and not ever.

Who knows her deepest secret? only she.

The door to the main entrance opens, Serenity shivers. "He's home"

Expecting to hear the thud of his feet and growl of his voice, the brunette pulled on her long hair anxiously.

Instead the night light shone on mokuba kaiba, returning home from a long day of study.

His big eyes looked up at her gleefully. "Hey Serenity how was your day?"

Shaking uncontrollably, making Mokuba raise a suspicious eye brow, Serenity falls to the floor....

When she awakens, she is laying in Kaibas large soft bed with a wet cloth over her forehead.

A thermometer is sticking out of her mouth and there is a bowl of hot soup by her bedside.

She can barely gasp but attempts to when she sees Mokuba sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her with worried eyes.

"Mokuba?"

"Yeah its me" he replies with a kind smile.

"I called a doctor of K.C medical centre, he said it was exhaustion you were suffering from"

He gently hands her a glass of ice water with lemon in a tall frosted glass.

Serenity takes hold of the stem, taken a back by the gestures of the youngest Kaiba brother with long raven black hair and a friendly smile all the time.

"thank you" she quietly says.

Mokuba sighs. "Uh i better get back to work, if i dont pass these exams, i will never hear the end of it" mokuba groans.

Serenity nods her head, knowing full well that it is not the lecturers or professors who will be mad, its his older brother Seto.

In an act of loneliness and desperation, Serenity plucks up her courage and asks Mokuba something.

"Can you please sit with me a little longer?" "Just until Seto comes home?" she looks at the dark haired male with soft eyes.

He agrees and takes the glass from her hand.

"Here I'll feed you some soup" He takes a spoonful of the savory food and feeds it to Serenity.

She gratefully accepts.

For the first time in a long year, Miss wheeler felt happy....

* * *

Another night fell and Seto Kaiba was not home, He was in fact elsewhere.

Wrapping his arms around another woman, loving her with force and passion, she returned the favor by pleasuring him orally, on bended knees.

He presses his back against the wall and has both his hands on top of her chocolate colored hair.

Taking in every pleasurable moment with relaxation and pure egotistical joy, Kaiba's baby blue eyes widen in a trance as he climaxes.

She moves her mouth away and rises to her feet, her large azure eyes are welcoming and friendly.

"Il take my chance on you" She whispers into his ear warmly. He knew he had enticed her with his eyes, his face, his entire being had her captivated.

she knew he had other women, but she did not care, she knew of Serenity but she was too lost in his actions of love and passion to feel guilty.

He takes of her blue bra and handles her breasts gently, then more roughly. He knew she enjoyed rough passion. To be dominated by this CEO was her fondest desire.

Her heart danced when he forced her onto the bed, pinning her down and spreading her legs apart. He tied both her hands with soft silk behind her head.

She closes her large eyes and lets the sweat perspire off her forehead as he proceeds to enter her as he chooses.

Grasping her legs, he moves backward and foreword, she cannot help but yearn for more.

"Kai, kaiba" She pants, in delightful pants.

"Who's the best?" He growls, thrusting himself in and out.

"You are" She heavily pants in response.

When they were done he threw his clothes back on and left her to sit on the bed, reeling from the intense passion making that had just taken place.

"Dont call me Tea , ill call you" he says with a wink.

She bites her middle finger and throws her head back onto the pillow happily.

"ahhh" she moans in pleasure, the though of next time was embedded in her mind....

* * *

TBC

Tea, Mai, Isis, Does serenity know?  
Also will anything happen between Mokuba and her or is he just a friend at the right time?  
Does mokuba know? will joey ever find out?

REVIEW and tell me your thoughts

Tell me if you want joey to find out and which girl you would like to see kaiba with  
Also who is best for Serenity, given the circumstances?

Should there be another male in the story?

Duke? Tristan? Ryou? Yami yugi? Marik?


	4. Twist and turn

**Disclaimer**

Does not own the rights to the songs used in this fic  
**Melt your cold cold heart** as sung by norah jones  
**Break me** by Jewel

Or the rights to Yugioh

* * *

**Break and Melt**

**Summary  
Love can be cruel and very painful, Serenity Wheeler knows all about this type of love. One year into her relationship with Seto Kaiba, the romance that once showed such promise of blossoming has torn itself to shreds, Seto kaiba takes his abusive up bringing and the tragic past he once had, out on his girlfriend through any way he sees fit, often in the most sadistic of ways. Can she get out? or is she so in love with him that just the mere feeling of his hands against hers is enough to keep her going for another day in a promise of tomorrow that will never come  
Angst/Hurt **

Rated **M** for violence and abuse of the sexual kind

**NOTE**

While this is Silentshipping its not of the nice kind.

I aim to keep the characters true to form and bring out the sweet side of Serenity and the egotistical side of Seto.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Twist and turns**

With the moonlight dancing over the garden at midnight, the trees were free to show off their luminosity as their tips lit up under the light from the moon against the navy velvet sky.  
On velvet navy sheets, two creatures play, enclosed in Seto's large private room.

This was it, he had opened the door of deceit and his affair was now in full view. The staff he had knew, his little brother knew and now Serenity knew. He knew that she knew and this enticed his sexual affairs all the more.

A fresh bruise covered Serenity's eye. She rubbed on her face with her hands, soaked in her own salty tears. Told to keep away from Setos chambers while he attended to some _"important business" , _Miss wheeler was placed in one of the large rooms equipped with shelves of books and antiques.

Serenity sat in large chair and wept in her pink night dress. Her long hair trailed on the floor and her shoulders were hung low.

_"I cannot keep loving him_" A voice inside her head echoed.

Louder it grew.

_"I cannot put up with this any more"_

Serenity tried to push the voice away, but it was becoming more and more persistent.

Kaiba was having a romp in the mansion with god knows who, and god knows how many times and to make things all the more lonely for her, Serenitys friends had been very distant recently. She barely saw Mai and Tea would dart her eyes in all different directions uneasily whenever they met up with Yugi and the other guys. Now that Joey was busy, Serenity spent even less time with her brother than she used to, and joey had stopped calling once a month which is the one thing he always did. So now Serenity had the ever growing worry over what trouble her elder brother had got himself in, as well as the scarring loneliness of an abusive cold boyfriend, friends who are fake and maids day in day out handing her cups of tea and cleaning the floors around her repeatedly. It seemed as though She was better friends with the staff at the mansion or the fish in the large aquarium than the people she so loved.

Despite all of these things, Serenity knew her brother loved her and would come running to her aid, no matter what situation he was in himself. She often lay awake at night after one of Seto's sadistic sex sessions contemplating bursting through the doors of her brothers scummy apartment and crying into his arms, telling him EVERYTHING. Serenity however, was still yet to do so, and refrained from saying anything to anyone.

Seto knew violence as a way to survive, and the very day he learnt that was when he was 15 years old and turned the tables on his step fathers sadistic forms of Training and punishment in order for him to be the "best"  
The blue eyes of the cold CEO would light up whenever he unleashed the story of how he made HIM where the leash instead of being on the receiving end, how he laughed loudly as he chained Gosaburo to the chair, kicking him over and over again until he pleaded for Seto to stop.

He lived through this nightmare for years before his fifteenth birthday, all so his younger brother could have a decent life, with wealth and education, whatever the cost. He also remembers fondly telling Mokuba that he would "get his own back" on the man who beat him and forced him into submissive acts of pain and hurt. Mokuba knew all of this which is why he had not confronted Seto as to his terrible abuse of Serenity, the girl he is meant to love but treats like something he stepped in.

So the raven haired boy worried and studied, and worried some more, placed on his large bed chewing on his pen with a stack of papers underneath him.

Enough was enough, Mokuba knew none of this was Serenitys fault. Mokuba rose off the bed and left his homework in his room.

"this has to stop bro" he exhaled by the door of Seto's room.

* * *

**MEANWHILE-**

Seto kaibas room was alive with warm inviting passion. the champagne was flowing freely and his prey had been caught and gently fastened to the bed with purple handcuffs.

Seto stood over the naked blonde bombshell, blindfolded in a soft silk cloth.

With a grimace he says "So you want to see my sweet side?"

He feels himself harden as he flips the lid off the maple syrup clasped in his hand.

"Well your sweet side is your best side" Mai pants in reply.

He sees her, squirming in anticipation, waiting to be drenched in thick syrup.

Pouring the cool substance over her curves, he replies with "You are the only woman who gets to experience my sweetness"

The syrup runs itself over her moist warm body. The moans and squeals of delight entice the CEO with the ocean blue eyes.

just then, another male slips out of the en-suite bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Beads of shower water stick to his torso as he struts over to the bed, where Seto is on top of Mai lathering her in syrup.

"Id better help you out" The male says.

Kaiba gests for the male to join him.

His chocolate brown hair meshes with the tatty blonde hair of the illusive male as the two of them lick Mai's legs, arms and stomach. They then suckle on her breasts, one for each of them enough for her to reach a delightful climax. As she moans in orgasmic pleasure, the two men join hands and passionately kiss on top of Mai.

"A triple treat" She cooes while watching the unlikely pair make out on top of her before getting down to business.

They enter one another, go down on each other and switch pleasurable tasks of giving and taking, a full on threesome with names being screamed and gasped.

"Seto" "Mai" "Joey".......

* * *

"Forget it" Isis spat directly at the baby blue eyed CEO.

"Why ever not?" "You seemed fine with it before" he goes to stroke her long arm.

Isis moves away and puts her white silk shirt back on.

"I had no idea of you OTHER infidelities" She whispers in rage.

Her eyes are wide and her expression is that of an outraged woman, scorned at the thought of Seto kaiba's ravishing romps with other women, not to mention the violent outburst on his girlfriend.

"Its not enough that you are a violent, narccassit" "she lowers her voice.

"You sleep with others beside me" "you had the ordacity to tell me about all of this"

She continues to rant on her way out of the luxurious inner city hotel.

He sighs, cocks his head to one side and lets her leave.

"Dont think i wont go to the press either" "you cowardly swine"

Thats the last Seto heard from the mouth of an ex lover, Isis ishtar, a proud woman, not one to be the object of a egotistical mans affection.

"Many have threatened" He jeers to himself, pouring a glass of red wine.

Pressing the glass against his lips, his eye lids close in thought of the night before.

"her loss" He sniggers.

He checks the calls on his work mobile, then calls up a familiar number.

"Its me" "i told you i would call you didnt I Tea?"

* * *

TBC

REVIEW and tell me your thoughts

shock huh? Joey with both seto and mai????


	5. Take me

**Disclaimer**

Does not own the rights to the songs used in this fic  
**Melt your cold cold heart** as sung by norah jones  
**Break me** by Jewel

Or the rights to Yugioh

* * *

**Break and Melt**

**Summary  
Love can be cruel and very painful, Serenity Wheeler knows all about this type of love. One year into her relationship with Seto Kaiba, the romance that once showed such promise of blossoming has torn itself to shreds, Seto kaiba takes his abusive up bringing and the tragic past he once had, out on his girlfriend through any way he sees fit, often in the most sadistic of ways. Can she get out? or is she so in love with him that just the mere feeling of his hands against hers is enough to keep her going for another day in a promise of tomorrow that will never come  
Angst/Hurt **

Rated **M** for violence and abuse of the sexual kind

**NOTE**

While this is Silentshipping its not of the nice kind.

I aim to keep the characters true to form and bring out the sweet side of Serenity and the egotistical side of Seto.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
"Take me"**

The morning air was cool, yet the rising sun sent a message to her as she awakened in his arms, ready to head to the place of which she was once a prisoner, to confront HIM for one last time.

"Be strong" She says aloud, standing at the gates to the mansion.

She thought of her new love and her new friends, the ones who had not betrayed her. The three of them were a family now.

On that happy thought, Serenity proceeded down the long road until she reached the Entrance.

She stops at the door where Seto is standing. Looking very solemn with his hands in his pockets.

His chocolate hair scattered around in the morning breeze, and his eyes were the color of the cloud free blue sky.

"Hello" She says.

He observes Serenity standing with both arms by her sides, her long hair was now styled so her bangs hung over her forehead.

Her eyes were twinkling and the soft green sundress she wore under her stylish white cardigan complimented her tone perfectly.

The model of sweet innocence and sacrifice.

Here she was, standing before the man she had loved and cried for, the man who had lied to her, telling her she had changed his life and he was a new man.

Her strengths had proven to be understated, but now they shone in full view of everyone.

Serenity was no longer the victim, crawled up against wall, with bruises and cuts over her body.

Her new man was sweet, dashingly handsome and very strong. He was passionate about everything and had not even laid a finger on her.

She did not know that intimacy could be as sweet as a rose with no thorns. It really was this time.

She stands waiting for Seto to say something. He was the thorn and she was the rose, and roses all have thorns don't they?

He looks to the sky and sighs. "Its just as well" "now i do not have to keep my affairs secret"

Serenity shook her head and felt a tears form in her green eyes.

The maid arrives with the rest of Serenitys belongings and places them in the large black mercedes of which her new boyfriend is waiting.

"He's here" "i had better go" She looked over at the car.

Seto remained poised.

in his stoic manner he gestured for her to come closer.

Serenity narrows her eyes and approaches with caution.

His blue eyes look at her directly.

"I would like to say thanks for saving me, but I never needed saving so I will say this instead"  
"Good riddance" he hisses.

That left a taste of curdled milk in serenity's mouth.

Holding back tears she replies.

"You still have my heart Seto kaiba"  
"Even if it is in pieces"

Seto folds his arms and acts as though the words serenity has just said, were of little or no effect to him whatsoever.

Serenity took one last look at the cold CEO, then at the mansion.....

"time to build my heart from scratch" she whispers.........

_What events had taken place for this scenario to have happened??_

_Please keep reading_

* * *

**2 months earlier**

Serenity sat on one of the velvet couches and dialed joeys number.

"Hey tristan" "yeah i am fine thanks for asking"  
"Yes i know its been awhile" "We do need catch up"

"Is joey there?"

"What?"

"You have not seen him or Anzu for days?"

"they are not...you know?" "together?"

"Oh well i dont know either i just thought that could be the case"

"did joey take his cell phone?"

"K thanks"

"Yes we will, can i take mokuba, hes such a sweetie and hes studying so hard i think it would be good for him to socialize with some other males"

"Even if they are you and duke" "Ha only kidding"

"Bye"

Serenity sighed, "where is he?" she thought, biting her lip.

She slumped on the couch and clung to her arm which had been placed in a cast earlier.

She then tried to contact Tea, who could not be found. the dance studio she taught had not seen her for a good week.

"She said she was on holiday" The studio told Serenity over the phone.

"Do you know if she has her mobile with her?" Serenity asks so softly.

Her mind was pleading her to tell someone, and her cast was proof of her needing to.

"She has asked that no one call her whilst she was on vacation so we have not tried, sorry we could not of more help"

"okay well thanks anyway" Serenity replied and hung up the phone

"Maybe the are together" she said aloud.

Serenity knew that she would have to tell her brother, before Kaiba came home that night.

just then a maid came in with some lunch for her on an elegant tray.

"Have something to eat Miss wheeler" "I also have a couple of magazines" she handed Serenity the tray and placed the magazines by the large glass table.

"thank you" Serenity forced a smile.

"There are also two vicadin by the tray for you to take" "they are very strong, but they will help ease the pain on that poor little arm of yours"

Serenity nodded.

The maid then smiled and looked at Serenity like she was clumsy and rather accident prone the impression that Seto had given the staff off course.

"Slipping over in the shower, especially one as big as Master Kaibas must have been a real shock to your system" The maid said with sympathy.

Serenity knew seto had lied, he was one step ahead of her after every beating or noticeable mark was placed on her body.

"yes it was a shock" Serenity replied.

Once the maid had left, Serenity took the two pills and swallowed them with a cool glass of ice tea.

It was not long before she was extremely sleepy, her eye lids could not keep themselves up.

Slumping over the warm soft chair, Serenity fell asleep, only to be awakened by a handsome young male who had witnessed something most despicable

* * *

**Last night (still two months ago)**

Seto was typing on one of his many lap tops in his room in bed when Mokuba tapped on the door.

"Did one of you two leave something behind?" Seto called out with a vicious grin.

He ran to the door, with nothing but a pair of blue satin boxers on.

"Hey bro" Mokuba said with his arms folded.

Mokuba looked away from the scantly clad older brother of his.

"Uh can we talk" he said, hinting for Seto to put a robe on or something.

Seti sighed and put on a long dark robe.

"what is it Mokuba?" "Im busy"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Yeah il say you were busy"

Seto turned around and looked at him with a suspicous eye.

"Excuse me?"

"What your doing is wrong bro" Mokuba gently replied.

"Serenity knows about your...other women" "And i think what you do to her is disgusting"  
"she is not a peice of meat to be cut up, chewed on and spat out"

Kaiba walked up and down his large room proudly and laughed under his breath.

"Ah Mokuba" "you know she is worth nothing to me" "Dont you think i already know that she knows?"

Mokubas eyes widen

"So that makes it okay does it?"

Seto sighs and goes to pour himself a drink.

"Dont ignore this bro"

Kaiba clenched his fist and placed the other on the bar table.

"Mokuba i am trying not to do something i may regret if you do not shut up"

Mokuba stormed up to his brother and threw the glass of alcohol on the floor.

Seto was taken a back.

"LISTEN TO ME"

"I know you love me, and want to protect me" he bellowed.

"I know what you went through just so i could have a better life"

Tears are welling up in Mokubas dark blue eyes.

"But thats over now" "its just you, me and Serenity" "and if you keep doing this she will leave you"

Seto observed the wet floor, stained with the drink of which mokuba had spilled and nodded his head.

"You are right Mokuba"

Mokuba was surprised. "WHAT?" "did you just say i was Right?"

Seto smiled a small smile.

Mokuba hugged his elder brother, thinking all was well and he would stop the affairs now.

"I'll call it quits with the other women I'm seeing (and joey but mokuba did not know that)

"Now get to bed, i want you up early for college tomorrow" Seto said, ushering kaiba out of the room.

"Fine" Mokuba sighed and dragged himself back into his room

* * *

Seto offcourse had no intention of keeping that promise, he just did not want his brother whom he did love to think badly of him.

He picked up the glass which Mokuba had thrown on the floor, and started grin.

Seto pressed on the intercom by the bar. "Gemma, send Serenity in now"

"right away sir" Gemma replied.

A few minutes later, Serenity entered the room and walked over to the bed, she did not make eye contact with her boyfriend, for fear it would only entice him to do something painful or cruel to her.

She slowly crept in to bed. Seto kaiba locked his door with his swipe card and stood at the end of the bed.

"Get out" he ordered. "Do not make me ask you again"

Serenity immediately leapt out of the luxurious bed and stood still.

"Take off your clothes"

Serenity quivered.

"NOW" Kaiba bellowed.

He made sure she knew he was not joking.

"Il pull your hair right off your pathetic head if you do not do what i ask right now"

Terrified, Serenity removed her night robe and silk night gown, she was standing naked before Kaiba.

"no underwear" he hissed with narrowed eyes.

Serenitys large eyes, were covered in misted film.

this was not real, it couldn't be, it was a bad dream.

Even Kaiba would not stoop this low...would he?

He gestured for Serenity to walk toward the bar.

He stopped her just before the stain, which was drying up.

"Mokuba had a little spill" "I want you to get down on your hands and knees and lick it off"

The naked female stood trembling. Her dark eyes widened. "Se...Seto..I.."

Seto grew impatient and stomped toward her, he grabbed her right arm and twisted it behind her back,

She screamed in pain.

"Thank god for sound proof walls" He sniggered, while he held her arm back, twisted up.

Serenity winced and cried and tried to yelp but the energy to scream was gone, all she could focus on was the intense pain her arm was in.

"Now get down on your knees"

Serenity nodded, it was all she could do.

"WHAT?" "You do not address me that way now do you?" he growled, tighenting his grip with very little strength.

Serenity managed to yelp, "Yes Mr Kaiba"

He released her arm from his grasp and she fell to the ground, weeping, clutching her red arm.

"Now Lick it off" He ordered.

Serenity had tears streaming down her face, but she made little sound as she crawled over to where the stain was, the act of crawling was painful due to her twisted arm.

Her arm was inflamed, and the shape of it was different than before. She thought it may be broken, but could do nothing about it at that very moment.

On both knees and one arm, Serenity pressed her mouth against the strong alcoholic beverage, seeping its way through the delicate royal purple carpet.

The liquid stung her cracked lips and the carpet almost made her choke as bit of it made its way into her mouth.

Never the less, she kept on licking, feeling the texture, tasting the sour dryness and being stood over by Seto kaiba, with his arms folded.

"When you have finished, you may go to bed" Seto said. He then headed to bed and curled up to sleep.

Serenity used her remaining strength to lift herself onto her feet and walk to bed, with her sore arm cradled in her left arm.

Very gently she crawled into bed and slept on her left side, away from Kaiba, to nurse her arm.

She cried profusely.

_"I gotta tell Joey" _Her thoughts took over and she had made her descison

Her crying became louder, and this made Seto stirr. He turned around and placed both his hands on her back.

Serenity froze, and clung to her sore arm.

_"Please lord dont let him have sex with me, please lord dont let him have sex with me" _she kept repeating this over and over in her mind.

Fortunately for Serenity, Seto kaiba was all sexed out and had his fill from Mai, Joey and the next night was going to be even more fun.

With his hands on her back, he pushed her off the bed in one swift motion, she fell onto the carpet with a thud, landing on her sore arm.

"Ahh" she she gasped.

Seto sat up and saw her whimpering on the floor, like a cowering animal.

"you do not mess up my feather pillows and sheets with your pitiful tears" "Stay on the floor until morning"

He was about to rest his head when he almost forgot, "Dont even think about putting your clothes back on"

After that, Seto sprawled himself out across the massive bed and dozed off,

Serenity quivered, her face was bright red and the only thing keeping her warm was her hair, warming her back.

clutching her arm and crying very quietly, Serenity whispered to herself_ "I have to tell Joey" _

* * *

**The next evening**

Serenity was unaware of the strong effect the pain killers had on her body and slept right through.

She remained in a an almost comatose state when Seto arrived home, with more than just himself.

Mai and tea wore matching maid outfits, slinky sexy and very alluring.

Both cleavages heaved out of the corsets with frilly white apron attached.

Tea wore a little maids had while Mai held a small black dust brush.

There smart high heels clomped on the concrete steps as they headed into the mansion with one arm each around kaiba.

"girls to the left of ya, girls to the right" Joey called, he was wearing a nice tuxedo, and his hair was neatly styled over his face.

He looked most desirable, in new shoes and strong cologne.

Seto winked at the blonde male and Joey came running up the stairs.

"To my leer" he lowered his voice and whispered in Mai's ear.

She giggled. "you dont actually expect us to clean do you?" she asked, while Kaiba unlocked his room with his infamous swipe card.

"Only if you want to" He smirked.

"Oh i do" Tea said biting her lip.

Joey grabbed Teas arse and she squealed.

"Shhh" Mai said with a seductive smile.

Joey then moved from Tea to Mai and the two of them felt each other up as they entered setos lovely clean room.

Tea ran in and crawled on to the large bed where Seto was lying on his back.

"Whos gonna take of my clothes this time?"

Tea happily obliges and unbuttons his white shirt. His toned body looked good enough to eat.

She licked his abs and took his pants off with her teeth. This enticed Seto kaiba greatly.

He pointed for Mai and joey to join him. Mai licked the stem of the brush and slipped beside Seto, watching Tea remove the last item of clothing with her teeth.

"Make love to me Mai" he whispered as she lay by him.

"sure thing hon" she whispered.

"Keep the outfit on"

Joey and Tea looked at each other in anticipation and watched as Mai climbed on top of kaiba with her outfit on, removing only her purple g string which Joey grabbed hold of and sniffed.

"join us joey" Seto panted, in the heat of the moment.

"Watch us Tea" Mai panted back.

Seto grinned and let both joey and mai pleasure him and then each other while Tea watched excitedly.

Afterward the three of them lay on the bed, Seto in the middle and panted.

"Tea bring three glasses of ice water from the bar" Seto ordered.

Tea placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey i know this is hot and all, but why dont i get to do anything"

"you do" Mai replied circling kaibas chest with her fingers. "you get the water"

"While looking damn fine doin it" Joey added.

Tea sighed and filled three tall glasses and placed them on a tray.

Walking towards them she saw All three of them laughing and licking each other.

"Is their any room for me?" She asked.

Noone listened, the three continued to whisper nothings and affectionately kiss each other when one of them said something.

Infuriated, Tea stood over the bed and threw the water over them.

they all gasped and sat up.

"You stupid bitch" Seti hisses, wiping water off himself.

Mai wiped her face and Joey used one of the blankets to wipe himself clean.

"dont call me that" Tea fumed. She then observed Joey, wiping the water off his body with one of Seto's precious sheets.

"Hey you said no one is allowed to wipe themselves on your sheets" she yelled in anger.

Mai chuckled and Kaiba shook his head and sighed.

"Well he is" "Now do as i say maid or piss of and dont come back"

Tea's jaw nearly dropped. She clenched her fists and stormed out of the room.

"I hate you Seto Kaiba and i will tell everyone what you are really like"

Seto snarled. "do your worst" "Im a billionaire"

"First Isis, now Tea" Seto sighed.

"So?" Mai shrugged. "you dont need them anyway"

Seto liked where this was going. Joey nodded and caressed Seto's arm.

"you got us" his large brown eyes, had a way of driving Kaiba crazy.

"You always were my favorites" he whispered in Joeys ear.

He then moved to wear Mai was and massaged her breasts.

"to the best sex I've ever had" Joey raised an empty glass...

* * *

Serenity's eyes started to open. She felt a soft hand on hers and smiled. She then realized where she was, who she was and began to freak out.

"Ah" she jumped.

"Shh its alright" The warm voice said.

Serenity placed a hand over her heart.

"You scared me" she looked up and saw Yami standing there, wearing a lovely pair of black jeans and tight top.

His hair as always looked immaculate and his smile was very inviting.

"Yami?" "What are you doing here?" Serenity asked.

Yami looked to the ground.

"To tell you the truth i was looking for Tea"

Serenity rose an eye brow.

"why would she be here?"

Yami took in a deep breath.

"Okay, well a few nights ago, i was planning to ask Tea if she would you know..."

Serenity nodded, it was no secret, that the handsome egyptian had strong feelings for Tea.

"When i could not get a hold of her, i went to the dance studio and they said she was spending a week with her boyfriend"

Serenitys eyes widened. "Boyfriend?" "Who?"

Yami winced, how he so did not want to tell Serenity what he witnessed next.

"I thought she was with Joey, since they have both been very well lets just say distant lately"

Serenity completely agreed.

"I miss my brother, i have not spoken to him in weeks"

Yami kneels down beside her and touches her on the knee.

"I know where he is" he tells her.

"Where?" Serenity asks with anticipation.

"Well as it would turn out, he was with Tea" "but when Tea finally answered her phone, i could hear voices in the back ground"

Serenity kept listening intently.

"Where was she?"

Yami scratched the back of his head, his hands did not move from Serenitys knees.

"She said she was really busy with her new boyfriend, and that he was rich and could provide for her" "she seemed apologetic" Yami sadly said.

Serenity rubbed Yami on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Yami"

Yami sighed. "I guess money was more important"

Serenity narrowed her eyes at those words then cupped a hand over her mouth.

Yami rose up and put a hand on her back.

"Whats wrong?"

"i knew, he had women, but i did not think they would be....." She bursts into tears.

Yami gives her a tight hug.

"Im so sorry serenity, it hurt like hell for me too, but it cant possibly be as bad as what you must be feeling"

Serenity wept onto Yamis shoulder.

She then wiped her eyes.

"Tell me the rest"

Yami sighed.

"Please Yami I need to know"

"Well" Yami began. "It did not take long for me to put two and two together, so i drove around and said i was here to see Kaiba for business"

Kaiba and Yami were both successful businessmen and had met in those circles before.

"When I arrived, Seto had been told i was coming"

"I waited at the main entrance, and saw tea running down the stairs in this maids outfit"

Serenity gasped.

"She was crying" Yami looked at the floor.

"she told me that Seto has no use for her anymore, he has others to play with" "she then said she was sick of being used by guys"

"What did you say?" Serenity asked

"Well when i found out she was sleeping with Seto, who was our in fact your boyfriend" "i confronted her and told her she had made her bed, now she must deal with the consequences"

Serenity stood up and did her best to kneel beside Yami.

"It must have been so hard for you to do that, but thank you"

Yami nodded. "yes it was hard, but she had no right to betray you like that"

Serenity went to hug Yami but her cast stopped her.

Yami noticed and immediately Questioned this.

Serenity did not want to tell anyone, especially Yami, who was among her friends who thought she was living the high life.

"Serenity, did kaiba do this to you?" Yami asked.

He sounded serious and helped her to her feet.

Serenity shook her head.

"Serenity" Yami said more sternly.

"Tell me what happnened first, you said you knew were joey was and i need to talk to him"

Yami guessed that Serenity was going to tell her elder brother about how she broke her arm.

"Ill tell you, but only if you promise to come with me away from this place when i have told you"

Serenity looked perplexed. "What do you mean?" She asked, rubbing on her cast.

Yami leads Serenity to the back gardens, where Kaiba cannot see them from his room.

"this is a horrible place, and I cannot stand by while one of my closest friends is miserable and hurting every day here"

This did make serenity smile, and it spread slowly across her face.

"Okay il go with you" "thank you for caring" She almost started to cry again but held them back.

Walking through the garden, Serenity linked her good arm around Yamis.

"I know where Joey is, and er Mai as it would happen"

Serenity looked at Yami.

"Mai?"

"Yes, Joey was with Mai and...."

he held in a breath.

they stopped walking.

"Yami who were they with?"

Yami looked to the early evening sky and then to serenity.

"According to Tea, they were part of Kaiba's affairs"

Serenity gasped. "you mean he slept with my brother and mai"

Yami nodded sadly, "at the same time"

Serenity nearly collapsed, but Yami caught her.

She froze and Yami led her back into the house.

"We need to go" he said.

"but but.." "Joey......"

her words were faint and she did not know what to think.

"I never thought he could do that to me"

Yami gave Serenity a small kiss on the head.

"its alright, we can confront him in the morning"

Serenity shook her head.

"What about my clothes, i need them and...oh what if they are still..." she stood trembling by the outside door.

"They are Serenity" Yami confessed.

Serenity wanted to cry but was into much of a shock.

"Joey, all the other women he was with, i could even accept, but my own brother" "i i have to see him"

Yami opened the front door and led Serenity outside into the night. "No we will see them tomorrow, no doubt they will be here"

Serenity felt a sudden rush of Anger. She went to run back into the house, but Yami grabbed hold of her waist.

She could not move away for her arm was in a cast and her legs were cold. "NOOO" she cried.

"How could he?" "Seto and joey" she sobbed real tears while Yami hugged her tightly.

Once they were in the car, Serenity sat in the front seat as Yami drove them through the lit up city.

"I promise we will get the answers" "they owe you that much Serentiy" Yamis warm words of hope made her feel slightly better.

It was in that moment, that Serenity began to see Yami in a whole new light. She always knew he was smart, successful and very friendly. Yet Serenity had always assumed him and his best friend since childhood, Tea gardener would get together, marry have children, the lot. That plan was obviously not meant to be.

"Im angry at Tea, and Joey" Yami said, as he pulled up outside his apartment.

Serenity agreed and clasped onto Yamis arm as he helped her inside.

"and its not as though we really know Mai that well so i guess i cannot say if its like her or not to do that" He added.

"I thought she was nice" Serentiy sadly replied.

"People are often not what they seem" Yami said.

He went into the kitchen, which over looked the city, not the view that the Mansion has to offer but much more comfortable.

Yami made two hot cups of cocoa while Serenity lay on the couch in a daze.

"I just dont understand it" "Joey is my brother" Serenity sobbed.

Yami sympathized and handed her a nice warm cup of cocoa

"thank you" she said with a little smile.

Yami sat beside Serenity and put one arm around her shoulder.

"Now are you going to tell me how you got that broken arm?"

"I think you know how" She sheepishly answered.

Yamis eyes filled with rage. How could he hit a woman, such a delicate sweet natured one at that.

"He told me it was my fault" "the things he made me do" She agonized over the repeated beatings and cruel chores he had made her do for his pleasure.

"Every night i would pray he would be too tired to have sex with me" She blurted it out, the one thought she was hiding, escaped from her lips.

"It was always rough, like he wanted me to feel pain" "He would tell me he hates me" "when he used to say he loved me"

As Yami listened he grew more and more angry with the CEO.

He lifted Serenity up to her feet and led her with the cocoa in her hand to the bedroom to sleep.

"Have my bed" "Il sleep on the sofa and tomorrow i assure you, we wont let Kaiba get away with what he has done"

Serenity nodded and smiled, she was actually kind of happy.

Admist the horror of what had happened including finding out her brother is sleeping with Seto, there was a light shining in her life again.

"Yami?"

"Yes" He said, gathering his pajamas and a pillow for the couch.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" A very bold move for Serenity.

"i just need to be near someone, a close friend who i can trust" "Ive spent too many nights alone"

Yami nods his head and warmly smiles.

"Off course"

As they lay in bed together, fully clothed, Serenity lay on her side, crying.

Just then a warm hand reached for her back. Serenity froze. Expecting to be pushed out of the bed, or worse raped the brunette closes her eyes and prepares for something painful to hit her.

To her complete shock, another hand slides down her waist and pulls her in so softly, its almost as though she is drawn to him.

Crying tears of relief, Serenity takes hold of Yamis hands, which are placed around her and kisses them with her tears.

"No one will EVER beat you again" He whispers.....

TBC

REVIEW and tell me your thoughts


	6. The last goodbye

A/N

OMG OMG i am so sorry i have not uptated any of my stories

i have been so busy with my literacy studies, but hopefully il pass and next year will be my final year

so watch out, you may see a book of mine on the shelves in couple of years ( i hope)

anyway this is the final chapter of a story i have an interest in

i assure my fans and readers that the others will be concluded in due course

Lots of love** Katie**

**Oh by the way i have discovered i am in love with PRINCE, his music not him so if u sense a few lyrics or inspiration from one or two of his songs, then do not be surprised ;)**

* * *

**Break and melt**

_The final chapter_

Serenity awoke the next morning with thoughts of joey and her husband swimming in her head.

How could he do this to his own sister?

Why did she even think to marry such an egotistical pig of a human being?

Tears started to trickle from her Crystal orbs, as a stream, flowing past her rose red cheeks and onto the soft sheets where she lay.

Yami, appeared with a cup of coffee in a ceramic mug. When Serenity turned around to accept the hot beverage, she could not help but notice the muscular torso of her egyptian friend. His arms were sculpted and his thighs were tight. Serenity could hold onto him and feel his ripped body press against her dainty flesh, and these type of images started to fill her mind while she sipped on her instant coffee....

"Serenity" The rather alluring male began.

"I think its time you talked about what you are going to do"

Serenity felt herself snuggle in toward the dashing Mr moto and contemplate the outcome of leaving such a violent and emotionally abusive relationship.

"You mean divorce?"

Yami stroked the girls long strands of auburn hair and looked sighed with an uneasy exhale.

"Well that, off course and..." "the abuse" "You cannot let him get away with it" "for your own sake" "you must do something"

Serenity lifted her head to where Yami's firm shoulder was and mumbled.

"No Yami, i cant"

"WHAT?" He almost leapt out of the double bed.

"Try to understand, Seto is, er shall i say was only like that with me"

"he has not hurt these other women physically" "and to my knowledge, it would seem that he has not been hurting...Jo..."

the poor girl could not bring herself to say her brothers name.

Yami pulled Serenity up off the bed and grabbed both of her shoulders tightly.

Looking her dead in the eye with those delicious amethyst pools he told her straight.

"You were the victim" "not them, not mai, not tea not even your brother"

He then started to pace the floor "ah i cannot believe that son of a bitch"

"Who knows how many sexual partners he has had?" "BEFORE his most recent" he bellowed, with his hands in the air.

Serenity, wrapped her silk robe around herself and pressed an uptight Yami's hands gently by her chest.

She put his left hand on her heart.

"Forgiving is the key to future happiness Yami" she said.

"But Serenity..."

"Yami no listen to me, I am filing for divorce, i mean seto wants it and I'll leave with what i entered into he marriage with"

Serenity then gave yami a coy wink. "However" "I have no intention of ever seeing any of them again" "And i will express that in writing"

Yami thought about his then nodded with a grin. "If he wants to remain known as a successful "Legitimate" businessman he will give you a little something for your troubles"

Serenity nodded her head. "Exactly"

Yami then could not resist, he scooped Serenity up and leaned in for a passionate kiss, how forceful and apparent the chemistry between the two of them was...

"Serenity Wheeler, i am surprised" he whispered in her ear.

"i will do what i have to do" "And then you and me can leave this city and go somewhere else" she beamed.

"with your ex husbands compensation" Yami added

The brunette smiled and gave her new boyfriend a sly wink.

"i am only ruthless when i have to be" she told him.

"oh sweetie, you could not be ruthless even if you tried, no this is cunning and brilliant" He said, preparing to hop into the shower.

"And you know what else?"

"What?" serenity asked

"Its justice"

Serenity smiled and as she watched her new hot smoldering boy walk into he shower room, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Its all going to be okay" she said.

"Hey Gorgeous" Yami called from the bathroom, a pink towel wrapped around his waist.

"Im not getting in here alone, join me beautiful"

Serenity giggled and opened the bathroom door with an exciting grin on her face.

* * *

**Pre nuptial agreement**

Naturally when they entered the marriage Seto had informed Serenity he wanted a pre nup to protect his assets and company should anything happen. at the time, Serenity was so in love she assured him she would be with this blue eyed business man for ever, he on the other hand must have had other ideas......

When the settlement came to pass, Serenity went along with a support person (Yami) and a decent lawyer which was given to her by thew state since she could not afford one. Naturally about six to seven showed up in Kaiba's defense, including his support person (did he need one?) Mai valentine. Joey did not show for fear of their being tension between siblings.

Serenity whispered into the silver haired mans ear. "Uh is she allowed to be here" Serenity pointed across the table to the blonde, wearing a black suit, with short skirt and high boots.

"Im afraid so" he replied, and with the team of defense on your husbands side, we are best not to dispute it"

Serenity nodded, inhaled a deep breath, and squeezed onto Yami's hand.

Just then the paralegal came in to oversee these proceedings, in the hope that it would not go to court since no one wanted that...

Serenity could see the cold look of disgust in her husbands blue eyes, she also knew that he was a man who needed to hide certain things and that this little dainty wife of his who filed for divorce could bring him down even with all the many lawyers Mr seto kaiba had on his side.

The paralegal began tuning out the fine prints and everyone agreed to keep this meeting and whatever shall be settled or processed (going to trial) within he confidentiality agreement

Mai look uneasy, staring at Yami and Serenity, but as soon as she felt Seto's warm hand up her leg and clenched her thighs and gave a sultry grin in their direction.

Serenity remained calm and listened to all that had to be said.

She knew she had truth on her side, she also knew she only had one pro bono lawyer compared to six of the highest paid most successful in the city on her husbands side

"Given the past discrepancies" one of the many lawyers began, my client has been more than generous in agreeing to settle this out of court"

"provided that Mrs Kaiba, does to press any formal charges against him" "Or bring up certain instances which will only cause more legal involvement, not to mention, time effort and the risk that she may be left with very little"

Serenity observed the tall bulky man as he spoke. She knew deep down, even with the bruises that no one would testify against her husband. The way Mai and Isis had appeared when Serenity found them, they did not look any worse for wear, quite the contrary.

Serenitys lawyer stood up to speak.

"My client has no intention of pressing any formal charges both past and present, provided that Mr kaiba is agreeable to a settlement"

Mai then whispered something into a very silent Seto's ear.

He nodded and then talked to one of the lawyers quietly.

"May we also add that Miss Wheeler, before she married into he kaiba estate, signed a pre nup which entitles her to none of her husbands earnings while they were married, only her own and going by the information we have before us, miss wheeler, it would appear you did not make a substantial amount of income in any form whatsoever during your marriage to Mr kaiba, is this correct"

Sewrenity felt a gush of fear rise up, the butterflies started to flutter in her stomach and she wanted to cry.

Then she felt Yami's soft grip and the feeling slowly subsided.

"Mrs kaiba answer the question"

"Yes that is correct" she mumbled, her eyes downcast.

Each client was then given the chance to speak.

Serenity took the stand, very proudly, in her slinky black dress and neatly tied back hair.

"Seto" "I am aware our marriage was for the most part a sham" "The love i truly believed we once shared went sour rather fast and because of this" "I am asking for a divorce"  
"I do thank you for your cooperation in this matter and wish to be compensated for what i went through during the years we were together"  
"Thank you"

Kaiba did not look at Serenity once when she spoke, but he obviously took it all in because he spoke next with a casual demeanor.

His grey suit with silky white shirt underneath was no doubt alluring, but serenity was past that, even he sound of his cold voice made her insides tremble.

"Serenity" he began.

"I realize you may not have been aware at the time of what a marriage to someone as busy as any successful CEO would entail"

Serenity felt her blood boil, it was not that at all and he knew it.

"I am also within the understanding that you are indeed with another man, which began when we were still married"

Yami wanted to growl at him, but he was asked to refrain.

"However, i am agreeable to a divorce" "And being the professional that i am am entitling you to receive a substantial amount of compensation provided you sign a disclaimer"

"my lawyers will continue"

Then he sat down.

Yami and Serenity were both fuming, but they were going to receive something.

The lawyers began to speak and flung papers at both Kaiba and Serenity.

Sighing she signed, agreeable to whatever amount her sleazy husband would manage to scribble down for her.

Once the papers were signed, divorce proceedings could take place.

The two of them were now free to re marry whomever they chose.....

When it came to the amount discussed, everyone aside from he paralegal was asked to leave the room

Serenity and Seto remained, in cold bitter silence.

Seto pressed his fingers on the cheque, so it slid across the table by serenity.

She unfolded it expecting very little.

To her bewilderment and surprise, the amount was a lot more than she could have ever dreamt for

_"One million dollars"_ she though inwardly, while her eyes refrained from jumping out of their sockets.

She then realixed that kaiba must have felt a lot more guilty then he let on

perhaps there was hope for him after all.

She gulped and went to shake his hand, "I accept your offer"

Kaiba reciprocated the hand shake

"You will never hear from me again, in turn i expect the same from you" he muttered as friendly as he could be given the circumstances.

"Very well" the paralegal said. "The forms will be sent away today and provided that Mr Kaiba's cheque account is healthy you shall have the amount in your account within three working days after cashing it in at your local branch of bank"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "pfft healthy account" he scoffed.

Serenity knew the man was loaded and that this million dollar settlement was a mere drop in the ocean for him, but it made her day.

Yami whisked her off her feet when she showed him the amount in the corridor outside the office where it all took place.

"Serenity you are amazing, I think i love you" he blurted out.

She safely remained in his warm grasp and echoed the words "I love you too"

* * *

On the way out of the twelve story building Yami and Serenity held hands and walked along the cold wet street of the city for the last time. As they did though, Serenity noticed A large diamond ring on Mai's finger and saw her own brother step out of the limo which was waiting by the building, to congratulate them.

"Seto's getting married" "maybe this time it will last"

Yami scoffed at those words. "Who freakin cares Serenity?" "let him have mai and your brother and ever other tramp in this damn city"

Serenity nodded, held her head high and continued walking back to their apartment to pack. "We're millionaires now" he hooted.

"Yeah" Serenity smiled happily "We are"

While the limousine drove past, Serenity took one final look at Seto, and was reminded of what once was in those deep blue eyes of his......

She could not see joey, for he was behind the tinted windows, but he saw a slinky hand wrapped around Seto's neck so it was either mai or her brothers, most likely mai.

"you wont see my cry the last goodbye" She whispered into the wind as the car sped off into the stormy weather.

* * *

**One last thing**

In the limousine, where the three lovers celebrated with champagne and kisses, Kaiba placed one hand on Joey's arm and told him that Serenity had written a note.

Joey planted a luscious kiss on Seto then onto mai who was busy playing with Kaiba's chocolate colored strands of hair. He then read the little piece of paper, which was crumpled and in serenity's favorite color, off pink.

_Joey_

_While i will never forget what you have done, and how much it hurts me  
I will never stop loving you, you are my big brother, the one who would look out for me  
You were the boy who stood up for me when My mom wanted me to live with our abusive father, but instead it was you who went there, she was never a good mother so maybe this is why we both fell for such a nasty man like kaiba. I do not know if he will read this letter, but if he does I hope he understands the pain he has caused, not because of the abuse he put me through or even the torrid affairs he had with women, but because he sweet talked you, big brother he lured you in, you were the type of brother who would knock out any man who even winked at me....How you have changed and this is what makes me cry while i write this, because my tears are for you, and your selfishness. Had you been abused by your lover i would have tried, i really would have to do something about it, but yet you decide to live with them very man i married who would taunt me and beat me night and day. I must let you know that whatever happens i can forgive you all these things if you leave Seto. Tristan and and Duke miss you, we all miss who you used to be and so i write this final letter to you in hope that you my sweet brother will come back to the family you once knew, which consisted of you and me and our friends. Well Yami and me are moving, it may or may not surprise you to find out we are very much in love and will be leaving tonight after the official proceedings.....  
Its such a shame this friendship, which was thicker than water had to end, we were flesh and blood united as family even so, i know oh well at least i pray that some day you realize the real man Seto is, and give me a call when you have left him. You got my number, i will keep my old cell phone just incase i ever hear from you  
Forgiven but not forgotten big brother_

_Ren (serenity) xoxoxoxo_

That night Joey Wheeler left the Kaiba Mansion while him and his new fiance lay sleeping.....

He called Serenity's cell phone, and it went to voice mail....

"Hello...Serenity" "Are you there" "Its me, your foolish big bro" "I..."I got your letter" "I can't live with man who treated you like such shit"  
"He beat you...oh Fuck, i did not know that Sis" "Please pick up, i got nowhere else to go and I.

"Joey"

"Ren" "thank god"

"I did not think you would call so soon, i don't know what to say" "oh"

"Ren do not cry okay?" "I wantcha to know i honestly didnt know he hit you, that sorry son of a bitch"  
"I only did it to get with mai anyway and she is just as evil as him" "I had to get out, i am sorry it took your letter to see that"

"Joey, i love you, and i am just so happy you called, i knew you were that kind loving brother inside, but i did not think.."

"you did not think what?" "that i would drop his sorry ass the minute i found out what you wrote?" "Sis come on"

"sorry joey, oh please come to Trimino city" "Yami and me are in a hotel right now"

"I'll catch a cab and fly their right now, k sis, tell me where the hotel is please"

"Do you need money?" "i can pay for your flight"

"Ha ha ha"

"Whats so funny Joe?"

"i heard you got a million" "Sis you are awesome, but dont worry, i took a lil bit of green from kaiba's pockets when i left"

"JOEY"

"Aw come on, i had to do something" "and that aint all i will do, im gonna tear him to shreds and make him.."

"Joey no" "just concentrate on using that money for a flight to trimino airport and Yami and i will meet you there"

"K sis, il call u when i know when the next plane is" "Er where is the airport from kaiba's place" "oh shit he better not wake up, i gotta call a cab, see ya soon sis"

"okay call one now quickly and il see you when u arrive"

"By the way Ren, i love you"

"I...i love you too"

Yami then took the phone from her hands and wiped her tears with his fingers.

* * *

The hotel over looked the harbor and the lights from the city surrounding it were a colorful array of pink, purple, and marigold yellow

Joey slept in the single bed in the large high rise pent house suite while Serenity snuggled beside Yami.

"You know" she said, as the morning dawned over their new city.

"Marrying kaiba was the best thing i could have done"

Yami cuddled his lover and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

She smiled and pressed her nose against his.

"It led me to you".......

"Indeed it did sweet heart" "indeed it did"

**THE END**


End file.
